


The Troubles meet The Fae (and two humans)

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Category: Haven - Fandom, Lost Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo, and her friends, visit Haven, Maine once they hear about weird occurrences, unaware that it isn't Fae at all. It is something that is thought to be worse by the citizens of the city, The Troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I may not be able to post regularly, unless you ask. This is the first fanfic for me so don't criticize me too much. Otherwise, enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

**Lauren just had a meeting with the Ash, who asked her to go to Haven, Maine. She didn't question when he told her about the weird occurrences that seemed to happen there. He told her, to her own surprise, to bring Bo and any other friends that would be of use there.**

****Bo's POV****

I have fallen asleep before my phone starts to ring, the buzzing and song playing as my ringtone don't wake me as they usually would. The same person calls almost ten times in a row before deciding I am either ignoring them or am asleep, so they gave up and called Kenzi instead. She answers her phone within a few rings, and grumbles about just getting to sleep and how this 'better be worth her time'. After talking to the person, Kenzi tells them to give her a second, but when even she can't wake me up she tells them to just come here from the Dal and try to wake me before the group meeting.

Dyson is the first to try to wake me up, yelling loudly into my ear until he is out of breath and gives up. Lauren is next, kissing me and trying to wake me in her definition of a good wake up. Tamsin has a plan, though nobody else wants to go along with it, it is the only one they have before they just wait it out. Tamsin stands on my bed before falling  back and landing on my stomach, making me wake up completely until I sit up and look at Lauren, then glare at Tamsin.

"We did try to wake you up with phone calls, but you seemed too much in to the dream you were having. Or maybe a dream had you captivated, and you decided you didn't want to wake up before I decided to give your abdomen a good work-out." Tamsin smirked before looking at Lauren who explained why they were going to Haven, how there were things happening that was being blamed on a Fae instead of who really did it.

**They drive to Haven, in their own cars, so they have vehicles in Maine. They bring no luggage other than things that are not so easily duplicated as they have rooms filled with both their wants and their needs.**

* * *

_****Audrey's POV**** _

_I was still inside Mara, and she was trying to drown me in her pure darkness._ _Occasionally I heard a familiar voice,_ _before Mara started trying to suffocate me in the darkness._

_The nightmare cut to a dream. I was walking, then suddenly there was no ground underneath me, just the soft cloud that supported me, even though it is impossible. A grey cloud moved toward the pure cotton ball holding me, though mine over-._

My phone rang, pulling me out of the dream I was having and making me groan slightly before I answer it, grumbling.

"Detective Audrey Parker." I said in a tired voice, with a yawn.

"Can I trust you to help the detectives that have been transferred to Haven?" Nathan was wide awake, making me think he's been awake for the whole night.

"Yeah, along with the Doctor and the Private Investigators. Think anyone will actually go to them for help rather than the police?" I ask, before quickly changing the subject. "I have all of their houses ready. One for the PI's, one for the doc, and one for each detective."

"Alright, bye Audrey." Nathan hangs up, allowing me to get up and shower before getting dressed and heading to Black House Coffee.

* * *

****Bo's POV****

"Bo! This house is amazing.. Why did the Ash-hole buy this for us and have the people here decorate it? Suggestive. He wants us to stay here." Kenzi widens her eyes and breathes heavily before I put my hands on her shoulders and get her to calm down.

"Probably to help us with our work. Calm down Kenz. Oh, and never change.." I look at her and wink slightly.

Kenzi nods slightly before grinning. "Yeah, and.. I won't change. Not even if I could."

Our rooms, we see, once we walk into them, are filled with the stuff we need and want. Mine having a closet full of clothes, some like my wardrobe at home, fully black, leather pants, tight shirts, but most being shorts or jeans, tank tops or loose shirts, and sandals or running shoes. I also have three weapon-filled chests. Kenzi's has a fridge in it, fully stocked with food for her. She also has two closets, one for her disguises and the other for regular clothes and her normal wigs.

After an hour or so we walk outside in new clothes, me in some leather pants, a tight black shirt under my leather jacket, and some boots. Kenzi wears a bright red wig, wearing clothes that she would normally wear at home, a black shirt with a shiny corset over it, fingerless gloves that reach her elbows and lace up, darker red pants, with heeled boots that reach her knees. Tamsin wears black jeans, a dark grey tank-top with her burgundy and black leather jacket over it, and black combat boots. Dyson wears a dark blue dress shirt under a leather vest that is slightly lighter than the shirt and a lighter blue tie, black dress pants and shoes. Lauren wears a red tank-top, light colored jeans, and heeled boots.

Once we all look at each other, trying not to laugh, we start walking through the town. We walk for at least thirty minutes before we start messing around, I speed up slightly to move out of Kenzi's arm span, but end up knocking in to someone who walks across the street at a rather quick pace, balancing six coffees in two drink holders.

* * *

****Audrey's POV****

I was walking across the street, paying no attention to the loud group walking down the middle, much less the one who walks into me and makes all the scalding hot coffee fly onto herself. The woman stayed calm, trying to act strong in front of her friends, though I can instantly tell she is in more pain than 'not too bad'. Her eyes tear up, and she stares at me as she continues to stay calm until she turns toward the doctor in the group who gasps slightly and looks at me before pushing her lips to the hurt woman's lips. The others move to block what is happening, so I can't see.

"Oh, I'm Detective Audrey Parker, by the way." I smile at them, and fold my arms as they move so the woman who was hurt can turn her head and smiles at me. "I'm Bo Dennis. Tamsin, Dyson, Lauren, and Kenzi." She points to each as she says their names, before she starts walking away, zipping her jacket up to hide her chest burns from anyone who would look.

I sigh and watch Bo walk away before looking through everyone else and  smile slightly. "I'm supposed to show you all around, but I guess Bo should go home and get something on that burn. Would you tell her I'm terribly sorry? I'll show you around tomorrow, and I'll make sure not to spill coffee on any of you." I turn and walk towards my car after handing Kenzi my business card, which has all numbers I can be contacted from on it. I laugh as if it's funny, that I tell them I won't spill any coffee on them, but in reality, I am telling them that I won't,  or that I'll try my hardest to keep them out of the way of hot coffee.

 

* * *


	2. Completely Healed

****Bo's POV****

I get home after walking for a little more than half an hour, and move to sit in front of the TV to watch a random show so I can wait for Kenzi to get home. I doze off before she gets here, and wake with a start when I feel a hand on my arm. Lauren stands above me, along with Tamsin, Dyson, and Kenzi.

"What are you all doing? Watching me while I sleep, two times in one day. Creeps." I joke and sit up, looking at the face of my best friend, who seems cool with being called a creep though the others are trying not to laugh at it. "You too Kenz." I add, making sure she knows I am talking to her too.

"Yeah, we **want** to watch you sleep." Tamsin says, having stopped laughing.

"That's nice." I stand and run a hand over my burns, barely touching them.

"Looks like you'll need to heal, come on." Lauren grabs my hand and tries to pull me toward the bedroom, but I stay still.

"Already healed me today, at least some of the way. Can't let you help me any more, you know we aren't a couple anymore." I look at her before she lets go of my hand and walk toward my room to lay down.

****Kenzi's POV****

I watch Bo slowly walk to her room, her hand still on her chest as she touches the burns. Lauren just watches her, with a frown, before sitting on our couch. Tamsin sighs and watches as Dyson follows Bo, rolling her eyes. She then sits on the couch with her head in her hands as she waits for them to be finished so everyone can go to bed, even though we all have our own houses, and I'm the only one that won't be able to sleep with Dyson healing Bo.

**~~About an hour later~~**

Dyson walks out of Bo's room, tying his tie before putting it under his vest. Tamsin and Lauren turn to look at him as Bo walks out, in one of her kimonos. Tamsin now stands and walks toward the door, with Dyson and Lauren slowly following.

"Sleep well!" I yell to them before walking toward my bedroom, a bottle of vodka in one hand.

"Kenz, remember that Hale won't be here to save you from the hang-over. Don't drink too much." Bo says, though knows she might as well just go to her room and prepare for tomorrow and my hang-over.

* * *

  ****Audrey's POV****

"I then spilled the coffee all over the one named Bo. It was horrible. I'll show them around tomorrow Nathan, alright." I smile at him after explaining why I am not out giving the tour to the special newcomers.

He laughs and shakes his head as he downs his drink, standing from his seat. "Well, I think she wishes she couldn't feel anything right about now." He looks at his phone and sighs slightly before walking out of The Gull.

I watch him before walking out and up to my 'apartment', laying on the bed only a few seconds before falling asleep, ready to be done with the day.

* * *

****Bo's POV**  
**

I sleep the whole night, and wake up at 10. I get dressed in dark jeans, a low cut black tank top, a jacket with a hood under my leather jacket before I walk to Kenzi's room to wake her up. When I get her awake she groans and stands, pushing me out of her room before getting dressed with a light pink wig, large sunglasses, and the same clothes as yesterday. 

We walk outside, where the others are waiting. We squeeze into my Camaro and I drive into the town, to where we were yesterday, which I noticed was in front of a coffee shop.

When I park we all hop out and head into the shop, ordering coffee before walking sitting outside to chat.

"Definitely no Fae. Can't smell any." Dyson lowers his voice, and looks around.

"Great. This is going to take a while isn't it?" Tamsin scratches her head. "What could be doing this if it isn't Fae?"

I stand and turn with a small smile as I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Hello Detective." I smile at Audrey, and shake her hand that she has outstretched.

"Bo. How's the burn?" She asks, which makes me laugh slightly.

"I heal quickly." I unzip the jacket under my leather one, and motion to my burn-free chest. "See?"

Audrey goes wide-eyed and tilts her head. "Nobody heals that fast though." She says before Tamsin stands.

"How about that tour?" She asks, directing the conversation away from my healing. "We almost got lost on the way here."

"One wrong turn and suddenly you're a criminal!" I practically yell before rubbing my head.

"Yes, it was the wrong turn that made you a criminal, Bo." Tamsin laughs and follows Audrey.

I walk to my car and hop in, moving to sit above the back seat. When Audrey looks at me she raises an eyebrow before I toss my keys to her.

Tamsin catches the keys and holds them out to Audrey, who takes them and gets into the drivers seat after everyone else is in. Tamsin sits up front, Dyson to my left on the backseat, Kenzi to my right, and Lauren leaning against my legs.

"Are you sure that's safe Bo?" Audrey asks as she starts the car and starts driving slowly.

"Safe enough. Drive the speed limit, don't want to be pulled over." I laugh and hold on to the seat.

* * *

****Audrey's POV**  
**

"Yeah, alright fine." I say before speeding up, and driving around.

"BoBolicious is always doing something dangerous." Kenzi says before reaching over and patting Bo's knee. "Like saving a total stranger from a man who just drugged the stranger. Then becoming friends with the stranger. Then becoming best friends with the stranger."

"Stop telling her your life story, pickpocket." I heard Bo tell her before starting to laugh.

I drive around town, pointing things out, especially places where the group will be working. The last thing I point to before stopping at the police station is a building that says, 'Bo Dennis Private Investigator'.

When I get out of the car, the others follow me in to the police station, where I get Nathan's attention.

"What, Audrey?" Nathan asks me before seeing the five people with me. "Oh, nice to meet you.. Bo Dennis, Kenzi Malikov. Private Investigator and sidekick. Lauren Lewis. Doctor. Detectives Dyson Thornwood and Tamsin. Just Tamsin." He smirks.

"I am not the sidekick! We are partners. She's just the muscles. The love muscles, mostly.." Kenzi rants. "But still, the muscles."

Tamsin punches Kenzi's arm, making Kenzi whimper and hit back at her, though Bo grabs her waist and pulls her away from Tamsin.

"Audrey, there's a trouble you need to come help with." Nathan suddenly whispers to me, before looking at the others. "Nice to meet you all, we have to go on a call now. Dyson, Tamsin. You okay to start tomorrow? And Bo, the key to your business." He hands keys to Bo, before ushering the group outside.

"Alright, lets go solve a trouble." I whisper, then look at Bo, handing her the keys to her car before following Nathan to his.


	3. The Fae meet The Troubles

****Bo's POV****

I watch Audrey and Nathan drive off before Dyson, Kenzi, Lauren, Tamsin and I all hop into my car to discreetly follow them, thinking it may have something to do with the things that happen in the town. Dyson drives, as he claims he will be the best to know where to stop and how to see what happens. Bo sits in the back next to Kenzi, Tamsin sits in the passenger seat, and Lauren sits on the other side of Kenzi.

When we stop, Dyson points to Nathan's car, saying that it was off and we watched them get out to go into a restaurant covered in crime scene tape.

"Why would they go to a crime scene if it has something to do with what ever is pushing the blame onto the nonexistent Fae of the town?" I whisper before Dyson, Tamsin, and I hop out of the car, telling Kenzi and Lauren to stay put. "Lauren, do anything to keep Kenzi here. Might not be safe for you humans." I wink before jogging to catch up to the other two Fae.

Dyson sniffs the air before grabbing Tamsin's arm and pulling her out of sight of the building, expecting me to follow so we can talk without being caught near the scene. Tamsin pulls her hair out of her face, just in case they have to fight.

"People are afraid," he whispers before peering out the corner. "And there are three 'civilians' walking out and toward us."

We all move quickly, blocking the stranger's way. I watch as the person in front of me holds her gloved hands up, and smirked as she pulls them off and puts her hand on my arm, making me fall with a scream. Dyson snarls, and lets part of his wolf come out, and Tamsin looks at Jordan before revealing her full self, making her doubt her actions. The other two are easily knocked out by Dyson, who then looks at the mysterious woman and smiles slightly as he watches her pull her glove on and ask questions about what she just did and why she did it, also asking whether Vince wanted her to do that or not.

I stand with the help of Tamsin, who asks if I'm okay, which I ignore. Dyson returns back to normal and reaches to grab the woman standing in front of me.

"I.. wouldn't touch her, Detective." Audrey says, grabbing his hand quickly and moving it away from the woman. "Ask Bo how it feels."

"Damn it.." Tamsin looks down and pulls her hair from the sloppy ponytail she did, and lets the small, loose chunk of it fall.

"What are you people?" Audrey asks, raising her eyebrows as she looks from Dyson, to Tamsin, and then to me. "Bo actually seems normal though."

"Nothing for you to worry about, Audrey." Tamsin raises her head and gives Audrey a fake smile. "And.. Bo here.. she's anything but normal. The question we want answered is.. what is going on in this town."

Audrey rolls her eyes and opens her mouth before Tamsin shakes her head and looks at the confused woman. "You tell me, 'Vince' wants you to." Her voice is soothing and the woman nods slightly before taking a deep breath in.

"The Troubles. Powers almost everyone in town has. Different, but all caused by a traumatic event. For example.. Nathan can't feel anything, I am a human tazer, and Dwight.." She points to a man in a bulletproof vest. "He's a bullet magnet." She then blinks a few times and looks down at her gloved hands.

"Thanks.." Tamsin smiles slightly, and looks at Dyson. "Can we leave town now?"

Dyson laughs and shakes his head before whispering. "No, we were moved here by the Ash and Morrigan.. It's a permanent move, Tamsin."

Tamsin nods slightly before looking at the woman, who is no longer doubting what is happening. "What the hell was that and what happened?"

"Jordan. You just told my friends here all about The Troubles, and now they want to leave. Which I assume won't be happening, due to the fact Tamsin looks so angry after asking Dyson whether or not they could leave." Audrey shakes her head.

* * *

****Audrey's POV**  
**

I look at Jordan, who instantly looks horrified at what I told her.

"Damn it.. Why did I do that?" Jordan asks before looking at Tamsin, who is laughing.

"Oh, not one clue." Tamsin lies, before turning to walk away.

Jordan looks angry as she quickly pulls her gloves off and reaches for Tamsin's neck. Bo gets in the way and grabs her hands, yelling out in pain when her skin touches Jordan's, though she stays standing with a tight grip on each of Jordan's hands.

"Bo!" Tamsin moves to Bo's side, and watches as her presumed friend yells in pain.

After about thirty seconds of Bo holding Jordan's hands, Bo passes out, being caught by Tamsin.

"How did she hold onto me for that long?" Jordan looks at Bo, who twitches slightly. "Nobody can do that."

"As I said, Bo isn't normal. She's anything but.." Tamsin turns her head and shouts for Lauren.

Lauren runs up after a minute or so, and looks at Bo.

"What happened? Did someone hurt her?" Lauren asks as she looks at Bo, moving to help her.

"Yeah, Human Tazer here did as her new nickname implies." Tamsin glares at Jordan before looking back at Bo, who she is holding in her arms. "Troubled. It's what is happening. Not the other thing. It's abilities like the other thing, but worse, I guess.. Seems like they can't control it."

"Oh, Bo.." Lauren says as she runs her hand along Bo's face. "Let's get her to her house.."

"How do you propose we do that? Strap her to the back of the camaro? She won't stay sitting up, and I doubt that I can carry her. Wait.." Tamsin smiles slightly before closing her eyes and setting Bo down in the road, and presses her lips to Bo's. After a few seconds she pulls away with parted lips, and I watch as a stream of blue moves from her mouth to Bo's and within a few seconds Bo sits up.

She coughs and looks at Tamsin, who hugs her for a few seconds. "Thanks, Bo. You didn't have to stop the Tazer here."

Bo shakes her head and shrugs as Tamsin stands, then helps her up. "Yeah, I knew how much that would hurt you, and I didn't want you to show off your little party trick." Bo winks and folds her arms.

"Now you have to tell us what the hell is going on." I say, motioning for the other Troubled people to get over to us and stop the four from leaving. "Or we can throw you into the cell at the station, until you decide to cooperate."

"Tamsin?" Bo looks at Tamsin who sighs as she watches Nathan, Dwight, and half The Guard (who were undercover) surrounded them.

"I guess we have to tell them, we have no choice do we?" Tamsin looks at Dyson who shakes his head and rubs his hairy chin.

"You first, Tamsin." Dyson pokes her, and she glares at him before clearing her throat, waiting for everyone surrounding her to be quiet before speaking loudly. "Well, I'm a Valkyrie. Not too bad, huh? I put doubt into your friend Jordan here." Tamsin laughs as she listens to the gasps and chatting.

Dyson waits for everything to calm down before he turns to the closest Guard member, and snarls slightly. His eyes change, and he is able to lift the man (who is easily twice his size) and throw him into another man. "I'm a wolf-shifter." He says once he is back to normal, then looks at Bo.

Bo looks at her feet and sighs slightly before looking up with bright blue eyes and a wicked grin on her face. "I.. am a Succubus." She yells once she reaches out and touches a member, making her moan slightly.

"Holy.. are you lying?" I am the first to speak up, as I look at the three, who are staring at their feet.

"No, we are Fae, and your Troubles are what got us sent here. For good." Dyson folds his arms.

"How 'bout you Doc? What type of Fae are you?" Jordan looks at Lauren who immediately straightens her posture and smiles slightly.

"The insatiably curious human doctor type. I'm Doctor to the Fae. In it for the science." She nods and takes a step closer to the other three.

"Kinky." I hear Bo say, and laugh slightly as I see the Doctor hit her arm.

"What? I said that the first time you met me." Bo then looks where the Guard is moving apart, making room for Kenzi.

"Bo Bo! What the hell is taking so-" Kenzi looks around, and raises an eyebrow. "long?" She finishes before moving to Bo's side.

"They made us tell them of the Fae." Bo says, looking at her.

"I think we can take them if wolfman takes half, and Tamsin takes a quarter. You the other quarter. While I pull the doctor to safety. Not being cowardly, just don't want the Fae to kill you when they find out the Doctor was killed." Kenzi talks loud, enough to make the Guard laugh.

A man steps up and rubs one of his eyes. "Like you could take us." He grabs the Doctor before pulling his knife out. "Especially with the Doctor like this."

Bo immediately steps forward, and is in the man's face within a few seconds. Her eyes are blue we saw a few minutes before. "Let the Doctor go, and I may consider letting you live." Her voice was different, and she looked like she would kill the man. "I may consider letting all of you live."

"Bo Bo.. Calm down." Kenzi elbows her best friend, who sighs and lets her eyes change to their dark brown.

"Oh, I would consider doing what Bo told you to. She's a powerful Succubus." Kenzi watches as the man lets go of the Doctor before the group pushes through the Guard and to Bo's car.

* * *

****Bo's POV**  
**

"Woah.. Bo, thanks for the backup." Lauren smiles at me as I drive to my house.

"It was all Kenzi. Thank her." I hold the steering wheel tightly, my jaw clenching after I talk.

Everyone stays quiet the rest of the drive, not even whispering to each other about anything that happened. When I stop the car in the garage of my new house I look at Tamsin, who sits in the passenger seat.

"Stop looking at me like I did something wrong. I didn't want you to get tazed Tamsin." I say before opening my door and walking into the house, setting my keys on the counter before walking to my room and laying down on my bed.  After a half hour I hear someone knock gently on my door, and then open it. "Go away Kenzi."

"Are you insulting me?" Tamsin asks before walking to the bed and sitting down at my feet. "I wasn't looking at you like you did something wrong, you know. I wanted to thank you again for doing it. I know you could have just let her taze me, but that might have ended worse than helping me did. I really appreciated that."

"Tamsin, shut up.. I know that you don't like me." I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't like you, not until you saved me from getting tazed by Jordan." Tamsin rolls her eyes before smiling. "Anyway, come on. We're all going to The Grey Gull. It's not The Dal, but it's close enough, I guess. Audrey is here. Won't take no for an answer."

I sigh and stand. "Alright, fine. But if they ask, I fought you tooth and nail."

Tamsin grabs my arm after I mess up my hair and pulls my after her, making the statement seem true. "Alright, Succubitch. C'mon." She says loud enough for the others to hear.

I hear Audrey ask why she called me SuccuBitch, which is replied with "TamTam doesn't like Bo Bo.".

When we reach the living room, Tamsin has her hand tangled in my hair and is pulling it to make me walk.

"You said you wouldn't take no for an answer, and all Bo would say was no. So I had to drag her out here, and expect to have to drag her to the car and into 'The Grey Gull'." Tamsin keeps a firm grip on my hair, near the scalp.

I wince, and scratch at her hand which just makes her pull upward.

Tamsin holds my hair in her hand throughout the ride, and into the bar, until she sits and orders herself a drink, making me sit next to her before letting go of my hair.

"God, Tamsin. That hurt." I hit her arm before rubbing my head.

* * *

****Tamsin's POV**  
**

I laugh as I watch Bo rub her head, and attempt to untangle her hair. She watches as I drink glass after glass of vodka, and I raise an eyebrow once I have had a few.

"Why are you staring at me Succubus?" I ask, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Plotting my revenge for this nice hairdo you gave me." She replies, fully serious.

I laugh as I continue drinking, having several more before the bartender tells me I've had more than most people can drink in one night, making me laugh harder.

"Kenzi is the one you should worry about." I point to the small human next to me, who is already very drunk off of all the drinks she has had before I feel a hand in my pocket, pulling out the keys for Bo's camaro.

"Come on. Let's go home now. People are starting to stare at us." I hear Bo whisper before she grabs Kenzi, who makes us literally drag her to the car.

When we get to Bo's house I lay on the couch after helping her bring Kenzi to her room, not wanting to walk further than I have to.

"Sleep well, Tamsin." Bo says before walking to her room and closing the door.

 


	4. First Day on the Job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I'm mixing seasons, like some things may be after the Dawning for Bo, and others may be before it. Don't get mad, I'm just writing. Trying to get the story going. 
> 
> Parts are going to go by quickly, mostly because I get writers block quickly and have to go on with a new idea and forget to fix the later ones.

****Bo's POV**  
**

I wake up early in the morning and make breakfast, expecting Tamsin and Kenzi to be hung over after the number of drinks they had last night. I make a strong pot of coffee after figuring the coffee maker out, and make two trays of food, with pancakes, eggs, and coffee on them. I bring the first to Kenzi, who after a few minutes is sitting up and eating as quickly as she can with her pain.

I then walk to the kitchen and grab the tray I made for Tamsin, and bring it to the grumpy Valkyrie on the couch.

"I'd advise you to eat, Tamsin." I speak quietly, and set the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch. "And to stop drooling." I say, noticing the line of saliva streaming from the mouth of the detective.

"I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut, and to keep moving." Tamsin sits up with minimal help, before leaning forward to rest her head in her hands. She eats slowly, and drinks the coffee quickly. "I'll head home so I can get ready for work today."

 "Make sure to wear sunglasses, Detective." I laugh at her appearance, before walking to my room and changing into leather pants, a black tank-top with a corset over it, some black heeled boots, and a bright blue leather jacket.

I walk out of my room and to Kenzi's where I see she is ready with a blonde wig on, and large sunglasses.

"Ready to get to our business?" I ask, smirking as I watch her stand slowly and drag her feet toward me. "Learn to drink less, Kenz."

She sticks her tongue out at me before walking outside, seeing that it is raining and groaning slightly. Before I grab a jacket for Kenzi, as she is wearing a short sleeved shirt. When I get into the car I pass the jacket over to her and start the car, buckling myself in before driving to the building for the Private Investigation business.

We get there after a quick stop at the coffee shop, we then unlock the door to the business and walk in. I jump when I hear someone behind us.

"Are you ready to take a case?" I hear Audrey's voice behind us. "We have a trouble, and the woman won't let anyone close enough to talk. She brings what ever the person looking at her fears most. Just don't look her in the eye. We fixed her two or three years ago, but even though we were told her power would be gone forever.. I fear Mara gave it back to her.. I thought you could use that charm.. Tamsin told me about it. Quite grumpily too."

"Well, I need to be able to touch her.. can you distract her somehow?" I look behind me, and smile at Audrey. "And who the hell is Mara?"

"We'll try, come on." Audrey leads us to her car, and starts driving before looking at me. "Mara is.. pure evil at it's finest."

"Oh, you haven't met pure evil until you've met either Tamsin when she's extremely hung-over, or The Morrigan." I laugh and look at the woman in the middle of the road, about a half mile ahead when Audrey stops the car.

I see Dwight, the one Jordan called the bullet magnet, and Nathan, along with some of the Guard.

"Why did you bring the PI's?" Nathan asks, pointing at me.

"She can calm the girl down enough for us to get in there to talk. We just have to distract her." Audrey points at me before I smile and move quickly to start walking toward the girl, though behind buildings and other things to hide myself from the girl.

I hear Audrey shouting at her, and look back to see Kenzi holding her head with a laugh.

I reach the girl after a few minutes, making sure not to look at her as I approach her silently from behind.  I touch her arm and send a few waves of my charm through her, making her calm down enough for Nathan and Audrey to walk up.

I make sure to keep waves going through her whenever she starts to freak out again, and wait for Audrey until I hear a voice, sounding like Audrey's though with no emotion, behind me.

"Hmm. Not Troubled. Something else then." The voice belongs to someone who looks exactly like Audrey, though dresses differently.

"Who're you?" I ask quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"Eager to meet me, aren't we?" The woman reaches her hand out, and smiles at me, though her smile makes me shiver slightly. "I'm Mara, and you are?"

* * *

****Mara's POV****

I look behind the mystery woman I have just introduced myself to, and see Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos stop to watch what happens, obviously not wanting to be close to me.

The woman has a large smile on her face as she watches me, and puts her hand forward to shake my outstretched one. "So you are who Audrey says is pure evil? Sounds like she's right. You seem evil.." She sighs and continues to shake my hand. "I'm Ysabeau Dennis. Bo for short."

"Bobolicious!" I hear a voice yell, and look behind Bo to see a small girl walking toward us. "Why is there a second Audrey? Oh my god, is she from a different dimension?" The girl's eyes widen.

"Kenz. Calm down.  This is Mara, remember 'pure evil at it's finest'?" I watch as Bo laughs and releases my hand. "Mara, this is Kenzi Malikov."

"Nice to meet you?" Kenzi raises an eyebrow and jumps when I let out a small laugh.

"Audrey Parker.. I'm just making a friend.." I say, seeing Audrey move up behind the small woman.

"Mara, you don't make friends, you manipulate people." Audrey says coldly, her arms folded.

"Not as bad as when Bo's blood is in people." Kenzi shivers. "They love her, and are essentially her slaves. Makes her become majorly powerful, and evil."

"Kenzi, shut up!" Audrey looks at the woman before looking at me then Bo. "Is this true Bo?"

"Yeah.. I lose control of my powers." She looks at her feet before I pull her toward me, moving quicker than either Audrey or Kenzi can move, capturing her to help me with my work.

**_Okay people, Author's note here. Don't want it at the beginning or end it may just confuse you guys if it's there :).. So I'm going to skip a few days, where Bo is unconscious and the group is looking for her before Mara can get her to forget herself in the evil. Mara got Bo to tell her what her friends and herself were before she went unconscious. Mara covered the scent so Dyson couldn't smell Bo or herself out._ **

I inject Bo's blood into each person in the room, having 'kidnapped' at least ten people to inject it into, to try and make Bo succumb to the evil inside of her that is now plain for me to see that it is there and just needs a little push. Bo has been unconscious for three days, due to wake up in only a few minutes.

I immediately see the effect the blood has on each person, making them all talk about loving the woman, even though they haven't met her before, and I haven't even told them her name.

When Bo is awake she sits up quickly and is breathing heavily, looking around at the people who now watch her lovingly.

"What have you done Mara?" She asks, shaking her head to get rid of any remaining dizziness from her head.

"Gave you a push, Bo. Now come on, we're going to town." I smile and help Bo up, smiling as I watch her stumble a few steps ahead of me. "You probably need to feed, don't you?" I look to the closest thrall and move her toward Bo.

Bo looks at the woman before stopping and smiling slightly, her eyes turning bright blue before she kisses the woman, taking enough chi to hold herself over, but not enough to kill the woman.

Her eyes stay blue, even though she told me once she has fed they change back to the dark brown, unless her evil is taking on.

I smirk as I watch her walk at a quicker pace toward town, and follow her, along with the ten people who would kill or die for her.

* * *

****Dyson's POV**  
**

I quickly call Tamsin to tell her the news, I got Bo's scent while walking through town. I tell her to bring Kenzi and Lauren, and meet him at the coffee shop closest to the houses. I then run there, at wolf-speed, so I can get there about the same time as they do.

"You got her?" Kenzi yells as soon as she walks in, her arms folded so the shaking of her hands.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get going, before I won't be able to find the scent." I laugh and lead the way out of the coffee shop, running at a slower pace so Lauren, Kenzi, and Tamsin can keep up.

When the scent is strong I look around, and see Bo walking through town, her eyes blue.

"Kenzi. We'll distract Bo and Mara. Save Bo, and do the thing with the thralls." Tamsin says before yelling to Bo.

Bo turns and smiles. "Oh, Fae.. They keep me stronger than these humans will." She says to Mara before walking toward the group.

Kenzi cuts one of the thralls before going through the rest of the ceremony to unbind them from Bo, finishing with, "With harm to none thy will be done, thou cannot harm them Bo."

Bo's eyes return to normal and she falls, being caught again by Tamsin.

"Dyson, grab Mara." Tamsin says before pulling her hair up and using her true self on Mara, to make it easier on me to grab her.

* * *

 

****Bo's POV****

I wake up in a hospital bed, with Tamsin sitting on my shins, a smile on her face.

"Hey Succubus, how you feeling. Been out for days. We've taken turns on feeding you actual food and.. the other kind. Dyson thought he could last longer than anyone else and took three instead of the one everyone else, not including Kenzi, but including Audrey, Nathan, and their friend Duke. Don't ask why they helped, something about not wanting us to help her alone.. Duke is out in the lobby, wanting to kiss you again for some strange reason apparently you are a good kisser even when you are asleep, and Audrey is asleep in that chair. Nathan is out buying us food.." Tamsin takes a breath and laughs. "You were gone for three days, Mara kidnapped you, and out for eight days after Kenzi got you out of the evil."

"So.. I've been out for eleven days?" I ask, sitting up slowly, though with Tamsin on my legs it is harder. "I really hate Mara."

"Yeah. Hospitalized for all of them. Under the care of Doctor Lauren Lewis." Tamsin stands and walks to the door, yelling. "Lauren, your patient is awake, and angry!"

"You seem happy that I-" I am cut off by Audrey.

"Oh! You're awake!" She smiles and pats my head. "It was really awkward 'feeding you my chi' just if you were wondering."

When Lauren walks into the room she smiles and walks over to hug me. "I'm glad you are awake, Bo."

"Like anything could keep me down." I roll my eyes and try to stand, though am stopped by Tamsin.

"Not yet, Succubitch. Stay down. Coma for eight days, and you want to get up after being awake two minutes. Give it at least an hour." She laughs and watches as I lay back down.

"Did I hear she's awake?" I look in the doorway to see a man standing in it, taller than Nathan, though shorter than Dyson, smiling widely.

"You must be Duke." I laugh as he looks at Audrey, then Tamsin angrily.


End file.
